I Want Love Night terrors that followed sex chang
by Alan wannabe
Summary: After Alan dreamed that his sex was changed without his asking for it, he was so disturbed that Denny seemed to prefer him her  as a female, that his nights were filled with subsequent and related night terrors, and he asked Denny to resume sleeping witim


The Night Terrors that followed the dream of the sex change event

Alan and Denny/slash) genderfuck

Alan had experienced night terrors before, but following the dream of sex change, he became besieged with them. He read up on the event and found the following passage:

The parasomnias: epidemiology, clinical features, and diagnostic approach.

Avidan AY, Kaplish N.

Source

Department of Neurology, UCLA Neurology Clinic, Sleep Disorders Center, University of California Los Angels, 710 Westwood Boulevard, Room 1-169/RNRC, Los Angeles, CA 90095-1769, USA. .edu

Abstract

Parasomnias are a group of disorders exclusive to sleep and wake-to-sleep transition that encompass arousals with abnormal motor, behavioral, or sensory experiences. Sensory experiences often involve but are not limited to perceptions, dreamlike hallucinatory experiences, and autonomic symptoms. When accompanied with excessive motor activity and other complex motor behaviors, these parasomnnias can be disruptive to the patient and bed partners. Motor behaviors may or may not be restricted to bed but can become dangerous when the subject ambulates or is agitated. The behaviors are inappropriate for the time of occurrence but may seem purposeful or goal directed. Most parasomnias are more common in children and decrease in frequency as they get older. Parasomnias have been reported in approximately 4% of the adult population.

Copyright 2010 Elsevier Inc. All rights reserved.

Now Alan began to be able to make out some of the words he was hearing whispered, such as once when he made out: 'Got the box cutter?' He began to become quite disturbed, and had Denny not been there to awaken him as he decided to request (although many studies often encouraged the sleeper not to be awakened). Denny agreed that it was probably a good idea for a man who has dreamed of having been emasculated to be aware of his surroundings. Although before that time the greatest danger of the night terrors seemed to be Alan's attempted flight from his bedroom to the window of his 18th floor hotel room, this all too frightening event seemed too close to any man's worst nightmare to not take heed.

As the line between Denny and Alan became taught, Denny awoke to find Alan sitting upright in bed and panting and sweating heavily. His face was wet with perspiration, and his limbs were trembling, and Alan was making little whimpering noises. Denny took his shoulder and jarred him mightly, yelling: (Alan! Alan!), and pulling him awake!. "Alan, what is happening in your mind? Is it one of those night terrors?"

Alan started awake, still whimpering. "Yes it was, Denny, oh, thank you my friend!" I thought they were coming for me again!"

"Who was coming, the fairy-making people?"

"Oh call them what you will, I didn't think I could go through another sex change! Especially now that I know the truth about your relationship with me."

"What truth, Alan?"

"That you would prefer me to be a woman!"

"Oh, Alan, that doesn't mean that I don't love you as a man!"

"That's what seemed to emerge from that last nightmare scenario! Isn't it? You're still a homophobe, and I still insist on being what I was born."

"Which is a homosexual?" Denny challenged.

"Which is a person who prefers sex with people for whom he has feelings."

"You mean me?"

"As you say..." Alan saw the weakness of his argument in Denny's eyes.

"How many times have I told you if our friendship is based on some pity that you feel for me., I don't want it any more."

Alan smiled ironically, "And how many times have I told you that I need YOU!"

Denny smiled softly and told Alan, "AND I NEED YOU, just as you are right now, today! Now, I used to have a psychotherapist who gave me such a simple suggestion that I felt sure it could never work. He told me to envision the one thing that was bothering me most at the time. Then, to think of the simplest way to avoid it I could. As it happens, the most annoying thing in my life at the time was that the route by which Alfred drove me to work during which we encountered some of the worst potholes that we passed through all day. At the time, I had a terrible case of piles, and it seemed that Alfred hit each hole directly, until I was so aggravated by the time we got to work, I was already sore and irritated, and it started my days off in the most unpleasant mood any one had encountered all day. I was stressed out and in pain, and in no mood to straighten out anyone or any problem in my entire day. The doc suggested that I have Alfred take a longer but less bumpy way to work, and although the drive was longer, I arrived in a much more tolerable mood and readier to work and to think logically.. I thought, okay, so that one worked well with a simple solution, but the next one can't be as simple. We went on to the next one, and suddenly, my life became much less turbulent and less disturbed. From that I learned to get to the bottom of the disturbance early on in order to unravel any problem. It seems to me that all this started with that reverse-sex dream that so disturbed you the other night(I want love). That seems to me to be the base of all this angst! And I certainly don't blame you for that. It would have disturbed me as well, and I am not even prone to night terrors. Now what did we finally decide about that dream. To me it seemed that it bothered you and made you think that we could not have a successful life without sex. That had occurred to me as well. Mostly, it seems that you worry that I won't find you as a suitable sex partner as you are a man. Obviously, that has bothered me a lot, being Denny Crane! Well, why don't we just remove that as a problem right now! When young men and young women worry about their compatibility, they often move in together and experiment with sex to see if they can be satisfied with it. Since we already live together, that obviously can't be a problem, unless one of us develops some horrifying disorder, and I suspect that we have already found the best and worst of each other, by now. You seem to have some experience along those lines which I have not, yet, so why don't we try it now using your experience and my natural ability to follow almost any sex moves!" Alan backed up a little as if afraid of turning Denny off. "No, I mean it, Alan, give me your best shot and don't worry about my inexperience or being offended by any sexual moves on your part. Why not just start with a simple kiss, I have seen you kiss women and none of them seemed turned off."

Alan move his face near to Denny's and brushed Denny's lips with his. His heart began to race, so carefully he took Denny's face in his hands gently, aware of any retreating move, and took Denny's lower lip in between his and sucked on it very gently, soon having Denny's entire lip between his, and moved his tongue across Denny's lower lip. as soft as a spring breeze sighs. He did not move his head or begin to push as he might have with any woman he desired..The key thing on his mind was gentleness, and not to startle or try to dominate. He just let his love and tenderness for Denny guide his actions, not even thinking about consummating the sex act, at this point, it was just to be an invitation to a more inviting intrigue, being careful to making it an invitation, not a command, or even a seduction, just promising something more it the current action was pleasing. .Neither of them opened his eyes during the kiss. Almost as if wanting to test the attraction before admitting who was the partner of each. Finally, Denny sighed deeply and leaned back with a deeply satisfied expression on his face. "Well, I can see for certain why none of those girls ever leaned out of you kiss." he breathed. Denny's face was flushed and he was breathing deeply and rapidly as well."Hey," he said,"is that all you got, friend?" ha asked, breathlessly.

"I was trying to be non-offensive," Alan offered.

"And this is all the sex we are ever going to experience?"

"Making love to a man is different than making love to a woman." Alan hedged.

"Okay, how?"

"I would have been more insistent."

"Maybe that is what was lacking,"Denny suggested.

"Denny, I don't know what you don't like." Alan apologized.

"Well, you haven't come to it yet!" Denny urged.

Alan moved closer with his second kiss and made it a bit stronger, although not insistent.

"That was more like a man kissing me, anway!"

"And did that feel okay to you?"

"Wow, yes!"

Alan decided that maybe Denny didn't want to be kissing a woman at this point. So he encircled Denny's large girth with his arms and pulled him very close to him and put all the passion and love he felt for Denny in his third kiss, and then backed of immediately. Denny clung to him and continued the kiss, easing his legs into Alan's lap, until he was almost sitting on his lap. Alan could no longer restrain his erection and thought, 'Well, if you want the full effect, here it is I sure hope you can handle it.." Denny detected the erection and moved onto it. Alan decided that Denny could handle more than he had indicated that he could. As long as it remained pleasurable for Denny, Alan felt his own body drop a lot to the reserve that he had felt was needed, and he brought Denny's own erection between his legs and began to caress Denny, who squeezed his trunk-like legs tighter and hung on, running his hands down Alan's back and up again. "Hey," he questioned. "don't you liberated guys have some conclusion for this?"

Alan rolled Denny on his back, and unzipped Denny's pants and began to hump him for all the passion his own energy and love allowed. When he came unexpectedly on Denny's belly with a satisfied groan and slumped on Denny's belly, Denny whined pitifully, "Is that all there is?"

"Unless you want to relieve your self on me?" Alan asked gently, not really thinking that Denny would be up to that.

"Hell, yes, I'm about to burst," Denny cried. Alan rolled over on the bed and took some KY Jelly out of the side night stand and lubricated his own anus, then siezed Denny's now engorged penis and directed it into his anus, tightening it around Denny's tightly as he could. Denny groaned and grunted with almost an animal-sound. "Alan, you prick, you have me stuck in here, haven't you? I suppose you plan to release me sometime, aren't you?"

"Denny it is like the sort of puzzle where you stick your finger in either end and when you pull, it becomes tighter. As soon as you come, your cock will deflate and be easy to remove! The more you pull, the more you will be stimulated, and the larger your organ will become, happening over and over until you can no longer contain your ejaculate. Relax and get busy with it and it will just come out, just as mine did! Just fool around with your junk and you will come! I can't reach back there easily, so you will have to work on yourself a bit!"

Denny followed Alan's instructions and enjoyed the results so successfully that he exploded and fell backward with the force of his ejaculate.. "Well, ain't that a kick in the balls?" Denny sighed. I suppose you think I enjoyed that..."

"Why not, I sure as hell did!" Alan sat up and embraced Denny, kissing him roughly full on the mouth. Denny did not pull away, just sighed deeply. "I thought you guys would have some other tricks that weren't so het-like."

"Oh, yes there are a lot of other tricks...When you feel you are ready, I'll be more than happy to demonstrate them all to your satisfaction. Although, Denny, I am not a sworn member of the 'fraternity.' Just a little more knowledgeable than you are about the best parts! And I know what I like, anyway, because I have known a few gay men and women and have seen how they please themselves. Was that so bad for you?"

"At least now I understand now what you didn't want to miss! I tell you what, Alan, I could get used to that sort of perversion! And it is obvious that you are no expert...Your little hole is not one bit stretched!


End file.
